At present, the management and reliable and immediate monitoring of objects regardless of their nature may represent a challenge given the diversity of the numerous objects that are part of everyday life. It is common for firms or companies to be confronted with real problems of managing their stocks that may be composed of a multitude of objects of different forms and dimensions, whether for example they are stocks of tooling equipment, stocks of spare parts for different appliances or other.
By way of example, at present, in hospital environments, there are no efficient systems which permit the complete management of medication, as such a system is not on sale. For this reason, such management is carried out at least partially in a manual fashion.
As the nursing staff may have access to all types of medication so that they may be administered, it is virtually impossible to identify accurately the nature and the quantity of each medication administered to a patient so that they be invoiced to the latter. This situation is even more true and worrying in emergency situations, as in ordinary situations, it may be imagined that the nursing staff has the possibility of recording on a sheet the medication administered to a patient which constitutes, in all cases, a loss of time.
It therefore appears most important to be able to dispose of a system for managing the medication in hospital environments that is either entirely automated thus excluding any manual interventions, especially for the invoicing of these medication to the patients. Ideally, this system would provide the automation not only to monitor the stock of medication in the local pharmacies but also the recording of the withdrawal of medication from these pharmacies destined for a patient.
Consequently, this system must be able to reflect any movements capable of accompanying a medication which is to say it being taken out of a stock or on the contrary being introduced into a stock.